sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
You were my dream, my world
W skrócie Powieść Zaczynam życie od nowa. Nowy dom, nowe otoczenie, nowe wszystko. Zmieniłam kompletnie wygląd po śmierci brata ale nadal ćwiczę parkour. Moje białe włosy - tak cierpię na albinizm - przefarbowałam na krwisto czerwony, brwi i rzęsy zawsze farbowałam henną. Kiedyś ubierałam się jak wzorowa uczennica, którą z resztą byłam jak mieszkałam w Anglii. Wtedy mój wizerunek psuło moje hobby- parkour. Teraz zdecydowanie wyglądam inaczej - czerwona koszula w kratę i czarne poszarpane spodnie, na dłoniach zawsze czarne, skórzane rękawiczki bez palców. To jest mój codzienny wygląd. Mój charakter zmienił się tak jak i reszta z grzecznej dziewczynki w jej kompletne przeciwieństwo. Stałam się bezuczuciową jędzą. Z rodzeństwa został mi już tylko jeden braciszek ma na imię... nie powiem z resztą niedługo się dowiecie. Przyjaciół nie mam. W żadnej szkole ich nie miałam. Oczywiście chodzi mi o prawdziwych przyjaciół. Codziennie otaczali mnie fałszywi ludzie, którzy zawsze żądają czegoś w zamian. A jak coś im nie wychodzi to zwalają na ciebie winę, albo czepiają się twojej nogi jak pies. Jestem teraz pod bramą szkoły „Słodki Amoris”. Wielki, różowy trzypiętrowy budynek. Ohydztwo. Przed oczami przebiegł mi szary szczur lecz nie zwróciłam na niego większej uwagi. Nagle usłyszałam krzyk starej baby. - Łap go! Już biegnij za moim słodkim pieskiem! - Nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać.Mam ci tego szczura łapać co nawet psa nie przypomina? Ty byś mi nawet butów czyścić nie mogła.- odpowiedziałam spokojnie. - Ty gówniarzu! Nie myśl nawet że będziesz uczęszczać do tej szkoły!- krzyczała wściekła - Po pierwsze nie „gówniarzu”, ale Patricia Elisabeth Night, a zachowanie w stosunku do mnie na pewno nie spodoba się moim rodzicom. - Ohh przepraszam panno Night, bardzo proszę aby panna nic nie powiedziała rodzicom - powiedziała zdezorientowana faktem iż rozmawia z córką państwa Night które zapewnia środki finansowe i ogólnie zbudowali tą budę. - Mam nadzieję ,że to się więcej nie powtórzy bo następnym razem nie będę taka miła, jasne? - Tak, tak oczywiście panno Night. Zaprowadzę pannę do pokoju gospodarzy. Zaprowadziła mnie przez biały korytarz z niebieskimi szafkami do pokoju gospodarzy. Znałam doskonale plan szkoły więc bez problemu bym go znalazła ale z z powodu mej osoby, głupie byłoby ze strony dyrektorki nie zrobienie czegoś tak oczywistego. Weszłam do szarego pomieszczenia. - Panno Night to jest Nathaniel, główny przewodniczący.- blondyn o złotych oczach wyraźnie był zdezorientowany tym, że dyrektorka mówi na mnie panna - Mam nadzieję ,że nasza szkoła ci się spodoba.- Sztucznie. Jak zawsze gdy dowiedzą się o rodzicach. No prawda mają sporo kasy bo mają całkiem dobre stanowiska ale to nie powód aby tak było zawsze. To że wywodzimy się od królewskiej rodziny nie znaczy , że ma być wszystko takie ustawione. Ale no tak zapomniałam właśnie to znaczy. - No więc Patricio to jest twój plan lekcji i numer i kod do twojej szafki.- powiedział blondyn uśmiechając się. - Nathaniel! Panna Night nie Patricia.Okaż trochę przyzwoitości! - powiedziała kładąc nacisk na słowo panna. Dyrektorka wyszła z klasy a ja zaraz po niej.Spojrzałam na plan. 1.Język Angielski - sala 54 2.Język Angielski - sala 54 3.Język Angielski - sala 54 4. Wychowanie Fizyczne 5. Język Polski - sala 8 6.Godzina Wychowawcza 7.Historia - sala 32 Wyszłam na dziedziniec i zauważyłam czerwonowłosego chłopaka rozmawiającego z wytapetowaną blondyną. Szybko podbiegłam do nich i rzuciłam się na szyję czerwonowłosego. - Kastuś!! - krzyknęłam wyraźnie denerwując blondynę. - Spierdalaj stąd suko i nie waż się na niego mówić Kastuś! Tylko ja tak mogę - powiedziała. - Amber to moja dziewczyna, Patricia.- powiedział do niej. - Ale przecież ja ciebie kocham. Przecież nie masz dziewczyny, stałej - łza spłynęła jej po policzku, posłała mi spojrzenie pełne nienawiści i uciekła w stronę azjatki i chinki. - Nie wiedziałam, że jesteśmy w związku. - Musiałem coś wymyślić, siostrzyczko - powiedział targając mi włosy - W życiu bym cię nie poznał, teraz wyglądasz o niebo lepiej. Wcześniej byłaś kopią Srajtaniela. - To jak mnie poznałeś? - No wiesz nikt obcy nie darłby się Kastuś i nie rzucał się na mnie. - No wiesz może jakaś z twoich fanek. Wiem, że masz zespół. - No racja każda na mnie leci, widać przecież jaki jestem przystojny. - A ja jaka? - No teraz to wyładniałaś ale założę się, że głupia tak samo jak wcześniej. Za karę wskoczyłam mu na plecy i kazałam zawieźć pod salę. Oczywiście byliśmy w tej samej. Po drodze skupialiśmy uwagę wielu osób. A co ich to kurwa obchodzi? Braciszek nie może wziąć mnie na ba rana? Dotarliśmy pod klasę. Podszedł do nas ładny biało włosy chłopak o pięknych dwu kolorowych oczach. - Cześć , jestem Lysander, kolega Kastiela- powiedział nieśmiało - Ja jestem Patricia. - odpowiedziałam. Chłopak wyglądał na tajemniczego. Jest w zespole Kastiela jakbym mogła nie wiedzieć skoro zawsze gdy do mnie przyjeżdżał trąbił o tym na wszystkie strony. Prawdę mówiąc nawet polubiłam go, nie chodzi mi nawet o wygląd, chociaż również posiada śnieżne, białe włosy. Szybko stwierdziłam , że można mu zaufać głównie po tym iż Kastiel przyjaźni się z nim. Ma mało przyjaciół ale prawdziwych i akceptują go takiego jaki jest. - Ej! Oboje macie tą chorobę... Hmmm.... Już wiem alpinizm - wystrzelił Kastiel - Ej to ruski gej! - powiedziałam po czym Lysander wybuchnął śmiechem. - A jesteś pewny że nie albinizm? - powiedział białowłosy, a Kastiel prychnął. - Taka ładna i jednocześnie zabawna... Czy ja to powiedziałem na głos! ? -Wyglądasz jak burak! No nie czerwień się tak, wiem że jestem śliczna. Lysander nic nie powiedział tylko oparł się o ścianę i osunął.Chyba źle postąpiłam mówiąc o tym. No czasem wypadałoby zamknąć ryj. No cóż olać to. Przysiadłam się obok Lysandra i wymieniłam się z nim numerami. Pogadaliśmy o błahych sprawach, między innymi o muzyce. Dowiedziałam się, że gustuje w muzyce rockowej. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje i weszliśmy do klasy. Nauczyciel wywołał mnie na koniec klasy i przedstawił. Usiadłam na wolnym miejscu obok Kastiela. Nie wyciągałam książek ponieważ to co oni przerabiali ja już umiałam. Spoglądał przez okno rozmyślając o moim życiu. Wpadłam na pomysł aby wrócić do poprzedniego koloru. Za dużo łączy mnie z Kastielem. Postanowiłam również jak na razie trochę czasu poświęcić na parkour. Z moich rozmyślań obudził mnie dźwięk telefonu informującego o wiadomości. Od nieznanego numeru: Hej! Nie znamy się ale chcę Cię poznać a do przerwy nie wytrzymam. Pisałyśmy już tak z kilkanaście minut. Dowiedziałam, że nazywa się Rozalia. Siedziała w ławce z Lysandrem. Pisała o ciuchach, kosmetykach i innych bzdurach. Nie dawała mi spokoju tekstami typu „Dlaczego siedzisz z Kastielem?”, „Kastiel zwykle się wkurza gdy ktoś zajmuje mu ławkę, łączy was coś?”. Kastiel zirytowany jej pytaniami wyrwał mi telefon i odpisał, że jesteśmy parą i włączył sobie grę. Obserwowałam zachowanie Rozy, zdziwiła się moją wiadomością, to było widoczne, a zaraz potem zaczęła coś szeptać białowłosemu na ucho. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się skąd ma mój numer. Z tego grona miał go tylko Kastiel i Lysander. No i wszystko jasne. Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę, wyrwałam braciszkowi mój telefon i weszłam na dach budynku szkoły. Zrobiłam rozgrzewkę. Skoczyłam na pobliskie drzewo i pobiegłam przed siebie. Przypomniała mi się śmierć brata. Nadal nie potrafię zapomnieć. Wszystko co złe przelatywało mi przed oczami. Nerwowo biegłam. Było to dobre, ponieważ mniej się męczyłam na pokonywaniu przeszkód, a zarazem niebezpieczne, bo mniej się koncentrowałam na nich. Wiele mi opowiadał o filozofii parkouru do której doszedł po paru latach uprawiania go. Na ogół pokrywała się ona z moją. Milczał tylko na temat wolności. Gdy ja o niej opowiadałam, on siedział cicho i potakiwał tylko. Biegnę cicho i płynnie, by nie skupić niczyjej uwagi. Mój brat powiedział kiedyś, że szczyt płynności to wylądować przed muchą, która Cię nie poczuję i pozostanie obok ciebie. Pomimo tego, że to abstrakcja, to jednak miało to coś w sobie. Nie szukałam much, lecz murków. W Anglii był opuszczony zamek. Czasem sobie tam biegałam. To coś innego niż zwykła cegła, bądź murek stworzony przez jakiegoś PRLowca. Kochałam wolność jak każdy z nas. Wiele razy myślałam nad przyłączeniem się do jakiejś grupy. Byłam w jednej razem z Marcelem- moim zmarłym bratem. W sumie mogę i sama biegać. Z jednej strony czułam się dumna z tego, że zostałam zauważona wraz z moimi umiejętnościami. Z drugiej zaś, czułam się jak uwięziony ptak, który był w wielkiej klatce. Tak wielkiej, że nie było widać jej końca, ale była to klatka. Byłam uwięziony psychicznie. Teraz zauważyłam jego. Podążał za mną. Przebiegł murek robiąc speeda i znikł za dachem budynku. Postanowiłam złapać go. Od razu poczułam, że to nietuzinkowy człowiek. Dynamizm, który wypływał z niego podczas przeskoku był tak wielki, jak swoboda z którą pokonał murek. Biegłam przed siebie ile sił w nogach. Zatrzymałam się po bardzo precyzyjnym skoku. Dobiegł do mnie Ale szybko wspięłam się po drzewie rosnącym niedaleko centrum handlowego. Szybko złapałam się rynny i wskoczyłam na dach. Stanęłam aby z nim porozmawiać. Zdyszany nieznajomy przedstawił się. Był to Kentin Collins. Opowiedział mi o swojej organizacji i zaproponował mi bycie jej członkiem. Zgodziłam się pod warunkiem że dadzą mi trochę luzu. Niestety w tamtej grupie zawsze mieliśmy się stawiać punktualnie i bezzwłocznie. Pożegnałam się z nim i chciałam iść do domu gdy uświadomiłam że nie wiem gdzie mieszkam. Wysłałam SMS Kastielowi z pytaniem o adres. Kazał mi czekać w parku przy fontannie. Po dziesięciu minutach przyszedł. - Jak się urwałeś w środku lekcji? - Powiedziałem nauczycielowi że moja siostra nie wie gdzie mieszka. Nie wiem co pomyślał nauczyciel ale na pewno nic dobrego. Łap klucze a ja idę do klubu. Wrócę późno! Mieszkam już tu od dwóch tygodni. Wstałam, załatwiłam potrzeby, wzięłam gorący prysznic i zaczęłam się malować. Ubrałam się w czarne, skórzane legginsy, sweter z motywem flagi USA, czarne lity z ćwiekami na słupku oraz ciemną torebkę i oczywiście rękawiczki. Usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Pobiegłam otworzyć. W drzwiach stał Lysander z zaczerwienionym noskiem. Wyglądał tak słodko. Eeej o czym ja myślę? Popatrzył na mnie zawiedzionym,rozczarowanym a zarówno wściekłym wzrokiem. - Ja do Kastiela - powiedział. Wszedł do mieszkania, zdjął buty i zniknął za korytarzem. Postanowiłam zrobić śniadanie dla wszystkich. Przygotowałam jajecznicę. Zaraz po tym chłopcy przyszli. Zabrali swoje porcje i włączyli telewizję. Poszłam w ich ślady. - Lysander dlaczego gdy przyszedłeś popatrzyłeś się na mnie wzrokiem pełnym rozczarowania?- zapytałam - Wydaje ci się - odpowiedział lekko się uśmiechając. - A tak na prawdę gdy Cię zobaczył w moim domu pomyślał ,że się z tobą przespałem.- wypalił Kastiel- Auć czego mnie bijesz? Ale przecież my mamy takie same nazwiska - powiedziałam próbując powstrzymać śmiech. -Ojj dobra zapomnijcie o tym - powiedział Lysander. Po skończonym śniadaniu poszliśmy do szkoły. W czasie tych dwóch tygodni poznałam w szkole kilka nowych osób. Rudowłosą Iris i fioletowłosą Violettę. Ogólnie dziewczyny były fajne ale zdecydowanie nie dla mnie. Gadały wyłącznie o ciuchach, kosmetykach o chłopakach. Wydawały się być puste no może oprócz Violetty, która prawie wcale się nie odzywała. Poznałam również bordowowłosą Veronicę. Niestety nie chodzi ze mną do klasy ale jest z mojego wieku. Dosłownie wpadłyśmy na siebie na przerwie. Poznałyśmy się bliżej. Dowiedziałam się, że mamy takie samo hobby. Ćwiczyła parkour. Miała brata i siostrę którzy byli w organizacji Kentina. Ona nie należała do niej, powiedziała mi, że nie chce mieć żadnych warunków. Woli być wolna niż walczyć w bitwach o miejscówkę. Nie gadałyśmy o tym jaką sukienkę ostatnio kupiliśmy czy o jakimkolwiek chłopaku. Rozmawialiśmy o nas. Poznałam również czarnowłosego Armina i niebieskowłosego Alexego.Dobrze mi się z nimi rozmawiało, chociaż Armin denerwował swojego brata ciągłym graniem na konsoli, na czas rozmowy pauzował grę. Skończyłam lekcje i zaczęłam szukać Kastiela. Wychodziłam z szkoły gdy mignęła mi przed oczyma czerwona czupryna. Pobiegłam do niego. Kastiel zaprosił mnie na próbę swojego zespołu. Oczywiście się zgodziłam. Chłopcy pięknie grali.Alexy na perkusji, Kastiel na gitarze a Lysander śpiewał. Byliśmy u nas w domu na próbie. Chłopaki zostają na noc. Postanowiłam zrobić kolację. Wyjęłam składniki na naleśniki i zabrałam się za gotowanie. Gdy skończyłam chłopcy zwabieni pysznym zapachem zabrali po kilka naleśników. Przenieśli się do salonu i zaczęli dyskutować na temat zespołu. Dołączyłam do nich, włożyłam słuchawki i włączyłam album Gerarda Way'a. Zamknęłam oczy i słuchałam muzyki. Po kilku minutach poczułam na sobie wzrok. Przymrużając oczy zauważyłam jak Lys co chwilę na mnie zerka. Słodkie... Poczułam jak ktoś ściąga moje słuchawki. Tym kimś był Kastiel. - Patricia, mam to znaczy mamy do ciebie prośbę. - powiedział niepewnie - O co ci chodzi? - No bo widzisz... potrzebujemy wokalu... - zaczął Lysander - No to od czego ty jesteś? - A czy wygląda ci on na kobietę? - burknął Kastiel - Nie, nie ma mowy! Nie zgadzam się! Nie będę śpiewać z wami! Poza tym to ja nie umiem.- powiedziałam zdenerwowana. - A co z Evanescence? Zespół który miał ogromną szansę na sukces? Przecież byłaś w nim wokalistką - wtrącił się Alexy - Musiałeś im powiedzieć? Nie chcę do tego wracać, dobra? - zwróciłam się do Kastiela. Pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. Rzuciłam się na łóżko i dałam upust łzom. Załamałam się gdy mój brat umarł. W dniu mojego pierwszego koncertu tuż po nim został zepchnięty z dachu. Skakaliśmy wtedy po dachach budynków, Marcel oddalił się trochę ode mnie. Gdy go dogoniłam widziałam jak został zepchnięty. Widziałam sprawcę, dobrze go znałam. Był to chłopak którego wyrzuciliśmy z zespołu. Z zemsty zabił Marcela. Przez ten wypadek już nie wróciłam do śpiewu. Załamałam się, nie mogłam zostać dłużej w Anglii, codziennie śniło mi się śmierć Marcela, dlatego wyjechałam. Do pokoju wszedł ktoś. Poczułam jak ten ktoś rozłożył się obok mnie na łóżku. Położył rękę na moich plecach. Przytuliłam się do niego. Tym kimś okazał się być Lysander. Nie powinnam się przytulać do obcych ludzi ale w sumie Lysander nie był taki obcy, był moim przyjacielem. Teraz potrzebowałam czyjejś bliskości. - Patricio nie gniewaj się, jeśli nie chcesz być w zespole nie musisz. Znajdziemy kogoś innego. Myśleliśmy, że się zgodzisz. Nie wiem dlaczego nie chcesz dołączyć ale widzę jak na to zareagowałaś. Przepraszam cię. - powiedział Lysander. - Nie masz za co przepraszać. To nie twoja wina, że Kastiel opowiedział wam o Evanescence. Ale nie wracajmy już do tego, proszę. A nad waszą propozycją jeszcze się zastanowię - odpowiedziałam lekko się uśmiechając. Porozmawialiśmy jeszcze trochę, poznaliśmy się lepiej. Poczułam jakbyśmy się znali od dawna. Rozmawiało mi się z nim bardzo przyjemnie. Nim się już zorientowałam była już prawie północ. Przegadaliśmy prawie trzy godziny, a dla mnie to było zaledwie kilka minut. Lecz w końcu oboje odpłynęliśmy do krainy Morfeusza. http://you-were-my-dream-my-worlds.blogspot.com/2015/02/rozdzia-2.html Gdy wstałam Lysandra już nie było. Muszę przyznać, że wczoraj było całkiem hmmm.... no nie wiem, miło? Nie coś więcej niż miło ale nie jestem w stanie tego opisać. Nie narzucał się ze swoją propozycją, ale zamiast tego pocieszył mnie, polubiłam Lysandra jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Ale dosyć tych rozmyślań. Pora się ubrać. Wykąpałam się, umalowałam i nałożyłam na siebie czarną bluzę z nadrukiem, białe legginsy z czarnymi wzorami i czarne sneakersy z złotymi elementami. Zeszłam na dół i usłyszałam, że Lys woła mnie abym wyszła na dwór. Nie byłam głodna więc szybko ubrałam szarą czapkę, biały szaliki i beżowy płaszczyk. Wyszłam na dwór. Dzisiejszego dnia śnieg był wszędzie, na każdej gałązce i kamieniu tkwił biały puch. Lysander czekał przed moim domem klaszcząc na mnie żebym się pospieszyła. Roześmiałam się patrząc na jego włosy, na których osiadały małe diamenciki lodu, po czym wzięłam garść śniegu i ulepiłam z niego coś, co w moim zamiarze miało wyglądać jak kulka. Cisnęłam w Lysandra śnieżynką, która chybiła trafiła w pień. Zaczęliśmy się nawzajem obrzucać śnieżnymi pociskami, co niewątpliwie nie posłużyło moim włosom. - Lyys! Proszę przestań! Nie mam humoru - powiedziałam - No ale... pobaw się trochę ze mną - powiedział robiąc oczy kota ze shreka Znowu zaczęła się wojna na śnieżynki i poczułam, że mam prawdziwego przyjaciela! Po kwadransie oboje opadliśmy na śnieg i tuż koło siebie zrobiliśmy dwa „anioły”. Efekt był oszałamiający. Zapamiętam ten dzień do końca życia, jeden z tych lepszych dni.Dwoje nastolatków, którzy stoją w samym środku anioła odbitego na śniegu i uparcie wpatrują się w siebie, jakby to im wystarczyło. Bez żadnych słów, bez żadnych gestów… tylko ten przenikliwy wzrok w zupełności wystarczył, aby wejrzeć w duszę drugiego człowieka. Za plecami ulepiłam średniej wielkości kulkę i wytarłam ją we włosy Lysandra. - Ok., wycofuję się, ale jutro chcę cię tu widzieć o tej samej porze! – powiedział oficjalnie, a ja przytaknęłam.- Rewanż? - Jasne! Nie wybaczę ci tego – zza kołnierza płaszcza wyjął moją niedoszłą śnieżynką. - Chodź – wziął mnie pod ramię. Chodź, pójdziemy na gorącą czekoladę – wziął mnie pod ramię. * Lysander* Siedzieliśmy w kawiarni. Patricia poszła złożyć zamówienie a ja rozmyślałem nad słowami Kastiela. Był pewny, że zakochałem się w niej. Bo co mogłoby się mu w niej spodobać?! – Wielkie czarne oczy, ciemne długie włosy, zgrabna sylwetka, onieśmielający uśmiech odsłaniający rządki białych zębów, twardy ale również czasem miły charakter. No nie podoba mi się.Jest dla mnie przyjaciółką i tak zostanie. - Lysander? Halo? Jesteś tam? - powiedziała wymachując mi ręką przed oczami. - Hmm... A tak jestem, jestem. - W porządku. Przemyślałam waszą propozycję i postanowiłam dołączyć do was. - Ale jeśli nie chcesz to nie. - Lys, powinnam przestać żyć przeszłością. - Nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę. - powiedziałem, byłem na prawdę szczęśliwy, że postanowiła dołączyć. - Kiedy jest najbliższy koncert? - Za dwa tygodnie, na balu. - W Walentynki? Jest bal? - No tak, nie wiedziałaś? - Niestety, a teraz przez was muszę na niego iść, no cóż będę musiała pójść sama. - Na pewno ktoś cię zaprosi. Porozmawialiśmy jeszcze trochę ale w końcu musieliśmy wrócić do domu. Nie powiem, że był to fajny dzień ponieważ był to najlepszy dzień w moim życiu. ---- http://you-were-my-dream-my-worlds.blogspot.com/2015/02/rozdzia-3.html Dzisiaj wreszcie odpocznę. Już dziś piątek. Postanowiłam przyłączyć się do grupy Kentina. Lekcje kończyłam o czternastej a zaraz po szkole miałam udać się pod wskazany adres przez Kentina. Jak zawsze wstałam, wzięłam prysznic i ubrałam się. Dziś miałam na sobie niebieską koszulę, czarne rurki, rękawiczki i beżowe krótkie kozaki z ćwiekami. Szybko zjadłam śniadanie i w pośpiechu poszłam do szkoły. Na lekcjach czas okropnie się dłużył. Na trzeciej lekcji Kastiel podał mi liścik. Miałabyś czas wybrać się dzisiaj do kina?~Lysander Odpisałam mu, że niestety nie mam czasu. Podałam list przez Kastiela i wróciłam do bazgrania po zeszycie. Lekcje się skończyły a ja ruszyłam do Kentina. Gdy wychodziłam z dziedzińca dogonił mnie Lysander. - Dlaczego nie chcesz iść ze mną? - zapytał - To nie jest tak, że nie chcę po prostu dzisiaj nie mogę. Może kiedy indziej. Pożegnałam się z Lysem a on sprawiał wrażenie takiego... smutnego. Stałam tuż przed budynkiem. Zapukałam do drzwi. W progu ujrzałam znajomą osobę. Była to Veronica. Zaprosiła mnie do środka. - Co ty tutaj robisz? - Chciałam dołączyć do grupy Kentina. - A tak, Kentin mówił coś o tobie. - Komu? - No członkom, powiedział że może dołączysz. Opowiedział im jaką masz technikę. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni. A powiedzieć ci coś jeszcze? - zapytała - Mów - Jeden z chłopaków, ma na imię Alan i on pytał o ciebie. Chyba mu się spodobałaś. Wiesz jakie byłoby to cudowne? Ty i on. Myślę, że pasujecie do siebie... - Ver! Stój! Nawet go nie widziałam ani on mnie... - Ale jak go zobaczysz to mówię ci zakochasz się w nim. Tak jak w bajkach. - powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem. W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Kentin. Przywitałam się z nim i oświadczyłam, że dołączam. - To świetnie. Chodź zaprowadzenia cię do reszty. - chwycił moją rękę i zaciągnął do swojego pokoju. W środku trzy osoby. Kentin przedstawił mi wszystkich. Najpierw Louisa, jest to brat Kentina. Jest brunetem ale ma rozjaśnioną grzywkę, którą układa na bok. Louis raczej nie był zadowolony moim dołączeniem. Następny był Alan. Był brunetem. Kiedy weszłam na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki banan, więc podejrzewam, że o nim mówiła Veronica. Był on jej bratem i mają jeszcze jedną siostrę - Sylwię. Tak jak oni ćwiczyła parkour. Była brunetką o cudownych niebieskich oczach. Przywitałam się ze wszystkimi i usiadłam obok Kentina. - Patricia może pokażesz na co cię stać? - powiedział chłodno Louis. - Ok, gdzie mam zacząć i skończyć? - Z tego dachu i skończysz w parku. Potem możesz już iść do domu. - odpowiedział wskazując na sąsiedni budynek. - Ale to kawał drogi! - powiedział Alan. - To co? Idziemy? - powiedział Louis. Przytaknęłam i wszyscy wyszliśmy na dwór. Wspięłam się na dach domu i zrobiłam rozgrzewkę. Po chwili skoczyłam na następny budynek.Kocham miasto wieczorem. Te latarnie, które same mnie prowadzą do kolejnych miejsc, czasem można usłyszeć auto, które nagle przyspiesza. Najpiękniejszy odgłos jednak to ten, który wydaje moja podeszwa podczas lądowania, wybicia się. Gdy barierka się trzęsie gdy za nią łapię. Na wielu instrumentach potrafię grać. Każdy inny… beton, piasek, marmur, ziemia. Tworzę własną muzykę, która codziennie inaczej brzmi, a jednak jest to moją stale ulubioną. Każdy raz kiedy skaczę po dachach, ludzie skupiają na nas uwagę. Ludzie twierdzą, że jesteśmy zwykłymi chuliganami ale dla innych jesteśmy pewnego rodzaju idolami. Kocham te latarnie świecące wzdłuż drogi, kocham miasto nocą. Wtedy to co robię staje się piękniejsze, wieczorny, chłodny wiatr we włosach zawsze relaksująco działa na mnie. Dotarłam do mojego celu... http://you-were-my-dream-my-worlds.blogspot.com/2015/02/rozdzia-4-cz1.html Dotarłam do mojego celu. Byłam już w parku. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam krzyczącego Louisa. - Było nieźle, ale wciąż nie jestem przekonany! Uśmiechnęłam się i ruszyłam przed siebie. Ujrzałam na ławce znajomą mi osobę. Podbiegłam, skoczyłam na oparcie ławki i usiadłam. Przestraszyłam tym siedzącego obok Lysandra piszącego w swoim notatniku. - Cześć - odezwał się. - Hej, czego tutaj siedzisz? - Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać. - Ejj czemu? - wzięłam go za podbródek aby popatrzył w moje oczy. - Czemu jesteś smutny? - Ale ja nie jestem smutny... Ojj już nie patrz tak na mnie, przejdziemy się gdzieś?- wyznał Lysander widząc nieugięty wzrok Patricii. - Pod jednym warunkiem,masz się uśmiechnąć - dla zachęty uśmiechnęłam się lekko a on to odwzajemnił. Postanowiliśmy się wybrać na spacer, po mimo późnej pory świetnie nam się rozmawiało. Noc była bardzo chłodna. - Do naszego koncertu jeszcze dwa tygodnie, wiesz co możemy zagrać? Mamy mieć najmniej 4 piosenki ale z racji tego, że są walentynki musimy zagrać romantyczne piosenki. - Wiesz, mam kilka tekstów których nie użyłam w Evanescence, może nadałyby się? - Byłoby świetnie! Mam też pomysł aby potem zagrać kilka naszych piosenek, zgadzasz się? - Oczywiście, ale może napiszemy jakiś nowy tekst te stare są już oklepane. Dawno nie napisałeś nowej piosenki. - Skąd wiesz? - Kastiel lubi sobie ponarzekać. Może ci pomóc? - W porządku, może pójdziemy do ciebie? Przejrzę teksty które zaproponowałaś. Przytaknęłam mu i zawróciliśmy do mojego domu. Szliśmy rozmawiając o pomysłach na nową piosenkę. Dom nie był zbyt daleko więc po kilku minutach dotarliśmy. Otworzyłam drzwi za pomocą klucza i weszłam do pokoju. Podreptałam na górę do swojego pokoju i otworzyłam szufladę białej komody. Wewnątrz leżały różnego koloru kostki do gry, w stertach papierów znajdowały się różne papiery. Zawierały teksty piosenek, pomysły, scenografia, trasa koncertowa naszego zespołu. Znalazłam duży czarny segregator, posiadał twardą okładkę na której widniały moje inicjały. Miałam w nim mnóstwo rzeczy. Był jak mój pamiętnik, zawierał teksty piosenek, zawsze na następnej stronie był rysunek który inspirował mnie do napisania,moje własne myśli, poszczególne dni które opisywałam zawierały moje emocje, słowa, nowe techniki parkour'u. Wyjęłam z niego trzy teksty. Podałam Lysandrowi i odłożyłam zeszyt na łóżko na którym usiedliśmy. Czekałam na opinię Lysa, uważnie obserwowałam jego twarz z której nic nie wyczytałam. Dałam mu trzy teksty Bring Me To Life, What Could Have Been Love, i Love Me Like A Bird Dog. - Są dobre, na pewno zgadzasz się abyśmy użyli tych tekstów? - No oczywiście. - A właśnie zapomniałem, chciałem ciebie dzisiaj zabrać na imprezę u Armina i Alexego, jest 21.30 na pewno się jeszcze nie skończyła. - powiedział uśmiechając się lekko. Weszłam do garderoby i zastanawiałam się w co się ubrać. Postanowiłam założyć krótką, białą koszulkę bez rękawów do pępka, czarne, poszarpane szorty, takiego samego koloru rajstopy, czerwone lity i czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. W tym zestawie wyglądałam cudownie, ahh ta moja skromność. Szybko zabrałam małą, czarną torebkę z kokardką i wróciłam do pokoju. Zastałam tam Lysandra czytającego mój szkicownik. Wyrwałam mu go z rąk i odłożyłam w bezpieczne miejsce. - Nienawidzę kiedy ludzie mówią mi : Spróbuj o tym nie myśleć. Niesamowicie mnie to wkurwia, mam ochotę wtedy wbić im nóż w udo i spytać : Boli? Spróbuj o tym nie myśleć". Świetnie to opisałaś, musiałaś być wtedy na prawdę wściekła. Patricia, co się stało? - powiedział widząc moją twarz ogarniająca złość - Napisałam to wtedy gdy odeszła najbliższa mi osoba, nie czytaj więcej tego, w tym jest więcej sensu niż myślisz i tak samo w reszcie! Następnym razem pożałujesz, nie dotyka się moich rzeczy! - wykrzyczałam nie mogąc się opanować. Lysander próbował mnie uspokoić lecz widocznie nie udawało mu się. - Chcesz skończyć jak Kastiel? - Co mu zrobiłaś? - zapytał z nie ukrywając zdziwienia. - Spytaj się go. Następnie usiadłam przed toaletką i zaczęłam malować paznokcie na krwistą czerwień. Umalowałam się. Jechaliśmy już od jakiś kilku minut. Droga od nas była długa. - Patricia, ja chciałem cię przeprosić teraz wiem, że nie powinienem - powiedział z nutką skruchy w głosie. Teraz zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad moim wybuchem złości. Nie mogłam opanować emocji, w ten dzień każdy mnie pocieszał. Wszyscy robili to z grzeczności. Jedynie rodzice na prawdę załamali się jego śmiercią, ale już dwa tygodnie później znowu wyjechali. Ja powinnam przeprosić Lysa za moje krzyki. Pamiętam kiedy z Kastielem była taka sama sytuacja, ale z nim było o wiele gorzej i skończyło się w szpitalu. Kiwnęłam głową na znak, że się zgadzam. Porozmawialiśmy o błahych rzeczach, o najbliższym koncercie, wymyśliliśmy, że tydzień po balu zabierzemy się paczką do pobliskiego aquaparku. Gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce widać było, że impreza nie dawno się rozkręciła. Weszliśmy do domu bliźniaków, w progu poczuliśmy mocny zapach alkoholu. Zaraz potem podszedł do mnie mój brat. - Cześć piękna, może się kiedyś umówimy? - zapytał - Pojebało cię do reszty? - Uuu zgrywasz niedostępną, lubię takie. - Ale ja mam już chłopaka - powiedziałam rozumiejąc, że do wstawionego Kastiela nie dotrze wiadomość, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem. - Nie wierzę, co może ten pedał co stoi za tobą? - zapytał z drwiącym uśmiechem. - Tak, właśnie to on - złapałam Lysandra za rękę i dałam mu buziaka w policzek na co on się zarumienił. Czerwonowłosy odszedł zrezygnowany a ja przeprosiłam Lysandra za całą tą sytuację. - Sory, musiałam coś zrobić aby się odczepił. - Nic nie szkodzi, Kastiel jest w swoim żywiole. Patrz teraz zarywa do Amber - powiedział wskazując na blondynkę uwieszoną na jego ramieniu. - Nie zamierzam się dowiedzieć co zrobi Kastiel gdy obudzi się rano z Amber w łóżku. - Miejmy nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez ofiar. Oboje się zaśmialiśmy i usiedliśmy na kanapie. Lysander poszedł po napoje a ja zostałam sama lecz nie na długo. Zaraz po tym dosiadł się Alexy. - Widzę, że jednak przyszłaś. - Tak się złożyło - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Wiesz, musisz ze mną zatańczyć. - A jeśli nie chcę? - Idziesz dobrowolnie albo zmuszę cię siłą. - pokręciłam głową na znak, że się nie zgadzam. - Sama tego chciałaś - na jego twarzy pojawił się wielki banan po czym zaczął mnie łaskotać. - Alexy, ja nie mam łaskotek. - Alexy, co ty robisz!? Nie obmacuj Patricii! - krzyknął Armin. - Ale ja ją tylko łaskocze, wiesz przecież iż ja nie gustuje w dziewczynach. Szczególnie w tych które nie mają łaskotek. - Jak to nie ma? Musi mieć. Przytrzymaj ją, nie widzisz że chce ucieć. Chłopacy zaczęli mnie łaskotać a ja nadal zostałam nieugięta. Nic a nic mnie nie łaskotało. Po chwili z tłumi bawiących się nastolatków wyłoniła się Rozalia. - Alexy! Armin! Nie molestujcie jej! Ej, zaraz to przecież Patricia. Chłopacy jak na rozkaz przestali. Następnie Rozalia zaprowadziła mnie na pogawędkę, a może raczej przesłuchanie. - Ładnie dziś wyglądasz. Gdzie kupiłaś te spodenki? Muszę mieć identyczne! Masz trochę nie równą kreskę, następnym razem przyjdź do mnie to cię umaluję. Wybrałaś zły kolor cieniu do powiek powinnaś mocniej się malować. Myślę, że wtedy bardziej uwydatnisz swoje oczy. - Wolę mieć ten makijaż, który mam na sobie niż ten twój tynk na twarzy. - Zobacz ten różowy lakier z essie jest fantastyczny - mówiła dalej nie zrażona moją uwagą. - Tak to bardzo ciekawe, ale niestety muszę odpuścić sobie tą jakże interesującą rozmowę. - Nic nie szkodzi, później cię znajdę! Uciekłam jak najdalej od Rozalii i znalazłam się w kuchni, która teraz pełniła funkcję barku. Nalałam sobie mojito i poszłam tańczyć na parkiecie. Tańczyłam w rytm muzyki, zaraz po tym przyłączył się do mnie Armin. Razem wygłupialiśmy się przez kilka następnych piosenek, gdy nagle muzyka ucichła a mnie ktoś złapał za rękę i zaciągnął do tyłu. Zaprowadził mnie do pokoju obok. Tym kimś był Alexy. - Kastiel chce wystąpić na scenie. - zaczął - I jaki jest problem? - Nie widzisz, że jest kompletni pijany? - Skoro chce to niech idzie, czekaj tylko włączę aparat. Już możesz go wypuścić. Kastiel wszedł na schody z lekko zażyganym mopem w ręku. Z głośników poleciała muzyka i Kastiel zaczął śpiewać. - Yeeeaaaa! Wszystkie ręce w górę!!! Wlazł kotek na młotek !! Kastiel śpiewał dalej a na końcu po prostu pocałował mopa. Był to długi, namiętny pocałunek. Zebrało mi się na wymiociny. Szybko pobiegłam do najbliższej łazienki i wyrzuciłam to z siebie. W trakcie mojego "wypróżniania się" Lysander przyszedł i potrzymał mi włosy. ---- http://you-were-my-dream-my-worlds.blogspot.com/2015/03/rozdzia-5.html Po mojej małej sprawie w łazience wyszłam z Lysandrem trochę potańczyć. Migoczące na przeróżne kolory światła cudownie oświetlały jego twarz. W sumie Lysander był bardzo przystojny. Zwykle nie oceniam po wyglądzie tylko po charakterze. Jest on tajemniczy, skryty ale myślę, chciałabym aby przede mną się otworzył. Z nim można się przyjaźnić, nie jest tak jak inni którzy czekają aby cię tylko zaliczyć. A do wyglądu... no cóż mówi sam za siebie. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie Lys. - Halo? O czym tak myślisz? - O niczym ciekawym - powiedziałam lekko się uśmiechając. - Ale wiesz, że przez cały ten czas przyglądałaś mi się? Zaczynam się bać. - Moim zdaniem nikt nie planuje mordu na głos. - Ok zaczynam się ciebie bać - powiedział śmiejąc się. - Co w tym śmiesznego, zastanawiam się czy nie lepiej by było dźgnąć cię nożem kuchennym czy od razu własnymi rękami udusić. - To może ja... - powiedział powoli wstając z sofy po czym rzucił się do ucieczki. Pobiegłam za nim. Tańczący ludzie sprawiali nie małą przeszkodę. Goniłam go, byłam już blisko, gdy on się odwrócił a ja potykając się o własne nogi przewróciłam się na niego. Leżałam centralnie nad nim. Nasze twarze dzieliły zaledwie kilka milimetrów, wpatrywałam się w jego cudowne oczy, gdy usłyszałam dźwięk aparatu. Nie zdążyłam się zorientować kto zrobił nam zdjęcie lecz byłam pewna, że białe włosy mignęły mi przed oczami. Na pewno nie były one Lysa, ponieważ właśnie leże na nim... zaraz no właśnie leżę na nim! Szybko zeszłam lekko zarumienona z niego. - Lysander, przepraszam przewróciłam się o własne nogi - powiedziałam zarumieniona. - Nic się nie stało - odpowiedział lekko speszony. Dalej za wiele nie pamiętam. Wiem, że razem poszliśmy potańczyć, wygłupialiśmy się i na pewno dużo wypiliśmy. Około drugiej w nocy film mi się urwał. Rano obudziłam się z okropnym bólem głowy na kanapie w salonie, ludzie czasem na prawdę są obleśni, mogli by się pohamować i zamiast pieprzyć się w salonie poszliby gdzieś indziej. W salonie na podłodze porozrzucane były prezerwatywy, stłuczone butelki, paczki od chipsów. Po schodach schodził Kastiel, zapytałam się go jak było z Amber, on odpowiedział, że do tego nigdy by nie doszło, wyjaśniał iż to jest koszmar i na prawdę to się nie dzieje. Zaraz po nim zeszła blondynka w samej bieliźnie, która i tak dużo odsłaniała niż zakrywała. - Kastielku! To było fantastyczne, wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham? Już wiem jak nazwiemy nasze dzieci! - Jakie dzieci?! - Kastiel na początku był opanowany ale gdy usłyszał o dzieciach już nie wytrzymał. - No przecież nie zabezpieczaliśmy się - mówiła promieniejąc - Nie! To nie może być prawda!! - usiadł obok mnie- Wynoś się stąd! Już! - powiedział do Amber. - Porozmawiamy jak ochłoniesz, pa. - poszła na górę ubrała się i wyszła z domu. - Kastiel, jak się czujesz? - A jak mam się czuć, ty nie będziesz miała dziecka z największą puszczalską dziewczyną! - Może to nie jest najlepsze rozwiązanie ale zawsze możesz go nie wychowywać tylko płacić alimenty, pieniędzy ci nie brakuje. Ale możesz też zostać z nią i opiekować się nim. Teraz się nie przejmuj się, dziecka jeszcze nie ma na świecie, jeszcze sporo czasu na rozmyślania. - Nie wierzę, nie, nie. Musiałem się tak cholernie upić i do tego zrobić sobie dziecko z Amber. Nie z jakąś normalną dziewczyną tylko z Amber!- Kastiel starał się ochłonąć. - Słyszałam, że Armin ma gdzieś na górze worek treningowy, idź sobie ulżyj. Kastiel skinął głową i wściekły pobiegł na górę. Będę ciotką dziecka Amber. Może nie mamy najlepszych stosunków ale dla dziecka będzie trzeba się pogodzić. Amber niczym mi nie zawiniła no może dokuczaniem Veronice ale mi nic nie zrobiła. Może się zaprzyjaźnimy? Sama nie wiem. Ale zależy wszystko od Kastiela, zostanie z nią czy nie. Gdy nasz ojciec przekaże koronę najstarszemu z rodzeństwa, tym starszym jest Kastiel, on będzie musiał ją przyjąć i poślubić. Nie będzie schlebiać królowi nieślubne dziecko. Tak, właśnie na to wpadłam, Kastiel nie ma wyboru, musi zostać z Amber i ją poślubić. Jęknęłam cicho. A może Amber się zmieni? Może trzeba jej tylko pomóc się zmienić? Skoro na prawdę go kocha na pewno będzie się chciała zmienić aby on ją też pokochał. - Wiesz, niektórzy mówią, że ja dużo rozmyślam a ja cały czas widzę cię zamyśloną. Teraz chodź i powiesz wujkowi Lysandrowi co cię tak martwi. - Lysander poklepał miejsce obok siebie na sofie a ja szybko się przysiadłam. - Widziałeś wczoraj Amber i Kastiela? - Lys skinął głową - Więc oni będą mieli teraz dziecko i myślę, że skoro Amber kocha Kastiela to może będzie chciała się dla niego zmienić. - Ale przecież może płacić alimenty na to dziecko. - Ty wiesz jaką mamy rodzinę, nie może być tak jak mówisz. Nasi rodzice nie pozwolą na to. - Racja, podoba mi się to w tobie. - Ale co? - Nie myślisz tylko o sobie tak jak inne dziewczyny. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się. W sumie nie powinniśmy się tyle przejmować. - Lysander za 2 dni mamy bal! - No tak a co w związku z tym? - Zapomniałeś? Gramy koncert a my nie mamy nie mamy tych piosenek! - Tak, już pamiętam. Myślę, że powinniśmy już się zbierać i napisać je. Zabraliśmy swoje rzeczy i pojechaliśmy do domu Lysandra. Jego dom był w odcieniach bieli. Weszłam przez dębowe drzwi i zdjąłam buty. - Musi ci być niewygodnie w tych ciuchach, zaraz ci przyniosę ubrania Rozalii, na pewno się nie pogniewa.- Lysander poszedł na piętro po czym zaraz wrócił z ciuchami. Przyniósł mi białą bokserkę, granatowy sweter, jeansy i białe trampki do kostek. - To wszystko na mnie jest za duże, widzisz jak to na mnie wisi? - Widziałam jaka Roza jest chuda ale jak można być takim chudym? - Nie twoja sprawa - pokazałam mu język - Zobaczysz jutro będziesz miała porządne śniadanie - Ale o co chodzi? - O nic ważnego. Lysander zaprowadził mnie do swojego pokoju. Otworzyłam mój szkicownik i szukałam czegoś co by się nadało. Po chwili pomysł sam przyszedł mi do głowy, wyjęłam niezapisaną kartkę i chciałam zapisać ale nie miałam długopisu. - Lysander, wymyśliłam coś, podaj mi długopis. Szybko podał mi go a ja zapisałam go. Do głowy przychodziło mi wiele pomysłów z czego większość odrzuciłam. Lysander przez cały czas we mnie się wpatrywał co trochę mnie rozpraszało. Parę razy wychodził aby przynosić mi coś do picia. Po paru godzinach moje dzieło było gotowe. Pokazałam je białowłosemu. - Podoba mi się, ale coś bym jeszcze dodał... Już wiem, nie sądzisz, że gdy będziemy na scenie to raczej cały tekst będziesz musiała zaśpiewać sama?- napisał coś na kartce- Tutaj dopisałem gdzie mógłbym zaśpiewać chórki, zaznaczyłem je w nawiasach. - podał mi kartkę. Teraz powiem ci, co dla ciebie zrobiłam Wypłakałam 50 tysięcy łez Krzycząc, oszukując i krwawiąc dla Ciebie A ty wciąż mnie nie słyszysz (Idę na dno) Nie chcę twojej pomocy, tym razem sama się uratuję Może obudzę się chociaż raz Nie dręczona codziennym pokonywaniem przez ciebie Kiedy tylko pomyślałam, że dosięgnęłam dna Idę na dno (idę na dno) Topiąc się w tobie (topiąc się w tobie) Upadam przez wieczność (upadając przez wieczność) Muszę się przedrzeć Idę na dno Zmazuję i mieszam prawdę oraz kłamstwa Więc nie wiem co jest prawdziwe, a co nie Myśli w mojej głowie ciągle się plączą Więc nie mogę już sobie ufać Ponownie umieram Idę na dno (idę na dno) Topiąc się w tobie (topiąc się w tobie) Upadam przez wieczność (upadając przez wieczność) Muszę się przedrzeć Ja Więc chodź i krzycz Krzycz na mnie, jestem tak daleko Nie będę znowu załamana Muszę odetchnąć, nie mogę wciąż iść na dno Ponownie umieram Idę na dno (idę na dno) Topiąc się w tobie (topiąc się w tobie) Upadam przez wieczność (upadając przez wieczność) Muszę się przedrzeć Idę na dno (idę na dno) Idę na dno (topiąc się w tobie) Idę na dno - Tak masz rację. A masz pomysł na muzykę? - Może na początku będzie mocne brzmienie gitary, a gdy zaczniesz śpiewać od wersu „Nie chcę twojej pomocy, sama się ratuję” dołączy perkusja? - Tak, to dobry pomysł i tak zostawić nie? - Nie, brakuje jeszcze kogoś kto grałby razem z Kastielem na gitarze. Ta piosenka będzie wtedy lepsza. - I ja mam zagrać? - No proszę zgódź się, wiem że Kastiel ciebie wszystkiego nauczył i umiesz. Zrobić co tylko zechcesz. - Chcę abyś dał mi spokój. A poza tym to ja nie mam gitary a Kastiel mi nie użyczy. - Jeszcze się zobaczy. Musimy przećwiczyć resztę tekstów. Ćwiczyliśmy do wieczora. Lysander miał bardzo piękny głos. - Na dzisiaj już koniec, jutro się zbieramy i ćwiczymy razem z Kastielem i Alexym. - A co z drugą piosenką? Mieliśmy napisać dwie. - Napiszę drugą sam, ok? Sama napisałaś pierwszą to ja też muszę pokazać na co mnie stać. ---- http://you-were-my-dream-my-worlds.blogspot.com/2015/03/rozdzia-6.html Rano obudziło mnie głośne pukanie do drzwi, zaraz potem w progu ukazał się Lysander z wielką metalową tacą. - Co to jest? - zapytałam ze zdziwieniem. - Śniadanie - odpowiedział z uśmiechem na ustach. - Ale ja nie zjem tyle. - A chcesz się przekonać? - Nie mam dzisiaj nastroju. - To ja ci go poprawię. - Czym? - Niespodzianką. Jak nie zjesz to jej nie dostaniesz. Podał mi tacę na której były 3 grzanki, dżem pomarańczowy i truskawkowy, sok pomarańczowy i wieloowocowy, płatki, jogurt naturalny, 2 rogaliki i 1 kawa. - Zjem pod warunkiem, że mi pomożesz. Lysander skinął głową i zabrał się za jedzenie grzanek z dżemem, natomiast ja zajadałam płatki z jogurtem, na koniec wypiłam kawę. - Ty idź się ubrać a jak skończysz to będę czekał tutaj. Podreptałam do garderoby, założyłam na siebie czarne rurki, szarą bluzkę z białym nadrukiem, czarne buty za kostkę i szarą czapkę. Wróciłam do mojego pokoju. - Zasłoń oczy rękami. - posłusznie zrobiłam co kazał. - Ok, złap mnie za rękę. Lysander wyprowadził mnie z pokoju i poprowadził po schodach. Wkrótce zaprowadził mnie do pokoju. Pozwolił mi odsłonić oczy. Moim oczom ukazał się pokój w barwach czerni i czerwieni. Na ścianach wisiały 4 duże ramy na zdjęcia. Trzy z nich przedstawiały zdjęcia z Lysandrem, Kastielem i Alexym. Na ścianach również wisiały przeróżne plakaty zespołów rockowych. W rogu stała czarna perkusja Alexa z napisemnaszego zespołu, przed nią stały dwa stojaki na których były dwie gitary basowe, jedna była Kastiela a druga o specyficznym kształcie prawdopodobnie miała należeć do mnie. Na samym przodzie stały dwa czarne mikrofony. Z drugiej strony pokoju stała duża, czerwona kanapa i dwie pufy tego samego koloru. Przed nimi stał szklany, czarny stolik w kształcie gitary. Obok drzwi było przejście do pokoju obok który pełnił funkcję garderoby. W rogu była dosyć duża toaletka z ogromnym lustrem otoczonym mlecznymi lampkami. W jej półkach były umieszczone nowe kosmetyki które zwykle kupuję. W całym pokoju umieszczone zostały wieszaki z naszymi kreacjami na koncerty. Znów weszłam do pokoju w którym będziemy mieli próby. - I jak ci się podoba? - zapytał Kastiel - Jest super. Jak wy to tak szybko zrobiliście? - Powiedzmy, że jestem mistrzem wnętrz. - powiedział Alexy Mieliśmy zamiar wziąść fachowca ale ten oto tu debil uwziął się, że on to wszystko zrobi. Załatwił wszystkie farby, meble i ubrania w pół dnia apotem wszystko zrobił a ja mu tylko trochę pomagałem. - powiedział Kastiel. - Oj tam. A Patricia dzisiaj się zmieniasz kolor włosów. - powiedział Alexy - Niby czemu? Mi się podobają. - Dlatego, że masz już odrosty, które są już okropnie widoczne natomiast ja już kupiłem farbę twojego naturalnego koloru. - Ale... - Żadnego ale. Farbujesz na biel, lepiej ci było w tym. - powiedział Kastiel - Ale ja tak nie uważam. Kastiel wyciągnął telefon, szukał czegoś długo w nim a następnie mi go podał. Pokazał mi zdjęcie na którym byłam ja. Miałam wtedy piętnaście lat, śliczne i długie białe włosy, na zębach miałam aparat z białymi gumkami. Nie powiem, ładne wyglądałam, nawet z tym aparatem. - Niech ci będzie. Kiedy zamierzasz robić mi te tortury? - zapytałam - Jak chcesz możemy już zaczynać. - odpowiedział Alexy. Poszliśmy do łazienki. Alexy kazał mi umyć włosy, następnie nałożył mi farbę na głowę. Po kilkunastu minutach miałam już zrobione włosy. - To teraz tylko do fotografa i oprawiamy twoje zdjęcie. - A nie możesz ty tego zrobić? - Zabawiłem się w fryzjera i dekoratora wnętrz a fotografem zostać nie chcę. - Ok, kto idzie ze mną? - zapytałam - Ja się umówiłem z kimś - powiedział Kastiel. - Ja idę się położyć, jestem wyczerpany. - powiedział Alexy - A ja... - zaczął Lysander - A ty idziesz ze mną. - Ale... - nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć, złapałam go za rękę i zaprowadziłam do drzwi. Pośpiesznie założyliśmy kurtki i wyszliśmy na dwór. Postanowiliśmy przejść się. Rozmawialiśmy o jutrzejszym balu z okazji walentynek. Po kilku minutach wspaniałego spaceru w towarzystwie Lysandra, dotarliśmy do studia fotograficznego. Był to niewielki, mleczny budynek z białym szyldem. Weszliśmy do niego i załatwiliśmy co potrzeba i przeszliśmy do do cykania fotek. Kazaliśmy fotografowi powiększyć zdjęcia. Zapłaciłam i już mieliśmy wychodzić gdy: - Patricia, ja zaraz wrócę. Muszę coś załatwić. - Ale masz zaraz przyjść. Białowłosywrócił do budynku w którym przed chwilą byliśmy. Po chwili przyszedł wkładając coś do kieszeni. Na dworze wciąż było pełno śniegu. Lysander skorzystał z okazji i rzucił ścieżką Patricię. - Ej! Co ty robisz? - Obiecałaś mi rewanż - po czym znowu rzucił mnie śnieżką. Uciekłam w stronę pobliskiego lasu, gdzie chciałam ulepić kilka kulek zanim przyjdzie białowłosy. Nie miałam zbyt dużo czasu, Lysander szybko mnie dogonił. Rzucaliśmy się wzajemnie śnieżkami. Szczerze mówiąc rzucałam niecelnie natomiast Lysander wręcz przeciwnie. Wkrótce znów rzuciłam się w ucieczkę, lecz różnooki był równie szybki co ja. Ganialiśmy się po parku. Lysander złapał mnie i zabrał na swoje całkiem silne ręce. - Puść mnie! - Nie, idziemy na gorącą czekoladę. - powiedział uśmiechając się. - Ale... - Żadnego ale. Poszliśmy,a raczej Lysander szedł, do kawiarni. Była urządzona w francuskim stylu. Wybraliśmy stolik i zajęliśmy miejsca. Następnie podeszła do nas kelnerka. Uśmiechała się do Lysandra na co on to odwzajemniał. Poczułam lekkie ukłucie w sercu. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. - Co podać? - 2 kubki gorącej czekolady - powiedział Lysander. - Idziesz z kimś na bal? - zapytał. - Nie, nikt mnie nie zaprosił - odpowiedziałam ze smutkiem. - A może... poszłabyś ze mną... - powiedział niepewnie. - ... oczywiście jako przyjaciele. Znów poczułam znajome mi już ukłucie. Czyżby Lysander mi się podobał? Nie. To na pewno jakaś mała fascynacja. Może to przez to, że spędzamy ze sobą dużo czasu? Nie wiem. Ale Lys nie był taki najgorszy. Był całkiem ładny, miał cudowny charakter... stop. Czemu ja tak o nim myślę? Postanowiłam dać sobie na razie spokój. - Z chęcią z tobą pójdę - powiedziałam uśmiechając się. Lysander odwzajemnił uśmiech ukazując swoje śnieżne zęby. Przez następne pół godziny rozmawialiśmy. Nie były to ciekawe tematy ale lepiej się poznawaliśmy. Następnie wróciliśmy do mojego domu i ćwiczyliśmy do samego wieczora. ---- http://you-were-my-dream-my-worlds.blogspot.com/2015/03/rozdzia-7.html - Nie Alexy, nie pójdę tam w sukience - powiedziałam. - Chyba cię głowa boli myśląc, że pozwolę ci tam iść w garniturze - powiedziała Veronica. - Po co ja z wami szłam na te zakupy? -A po co Lysander mało nie pobił każdego chłopaka, który chciał cię zaprosić? - zaczął Alexy -Co zrobił?! - zapytałam - Alexy! Następnym razem się w ogóle się nie odzywaj! To miała być tajemnica! - Veronica krzyczała na Alexego. - I co z tego. Patricia idzie w sukience! - Nie! - Obiecuję ci iż zrobię wszystko tylko idź w sukience - powiedział Alexy patrząc na mnie jak kot ze Shreka. - Patricia, wiem że nie cierpisz zakupów tak samo jak ja, ale czasem trzeba się ładnie ubrać. - powiedziała Veronica. - Przecież ładnie wyglądam. - To, że założysz czarne rurki, turkusową bluzkę i skórzaną ramoneskę nie oznacza, że będziesz się podobać chłopakom. - powiedziała Veronica. - Wcale nie muszę! - Nie dyskutuj! Bal jest dzisiaj a ty i Veronica nie macie sukienek. A do tego dochodzi jeszcze strój na koncert, który musimy jeszcze dopracować - powiedział Alexy. - Założę sukienkę... - Alexy i Veronica już się cieszyli- ... ale ja wybieram, a jeśli nie znajdę odpowiedniej to nie idę. - Ale... - popatrzyłam na niego srogim wzrokiem - ... niech ci będzie. Razem weszliśmy do pierwszego lepszego sklepu. Na wieszakach było wiele, przeróżnych sukienek. Chodziliśmy w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej dla nas. W pewnym momencie Alexy podszedł do nas z kilkoma wieszakami. - Zobacz jakie ładne. Może coś z tego wybierzesz - pokazał mi kilka sukienek. Pierwsza jak i inne był zdecydowanie nie dla mnie. Czarny gorset wiązany z tyłu, pod nim można było dostrzec czarny wzory mierzące kilka centymetrów. Dalej można zauważyć brzoskwiniowy, delikatny materiał rozszerzający się ku dołowi. Ledwo zakrywała tyłek, nie podobał mi się taki fason. Następna była, no cóż, była stanowczo za długa. Cała czarna do kostek. Wokół obojczyka został umieszczony prześwitujący materiał. Wokół talii były złote wzory. Trzecia miała biały gorset obtoczony czarnym gipiurowym materiałem. Do tego zestawu była również biała, tiulowa spódnica. Ta ostatnia mi się troszkę podobała ale była wyjątkowo luźna. Przymierzyłam wszystkie trzy po czym Alexy z smutkiem na twarzy szukał kolejnych. W tym sklepie nie znaleźliśmy czegoś dobrego ale ja kupiłam czarne szpilki zapinane z tyłu na złoty suwak a Veronica czarne rajstopy. Weszliśmy do kolejnego. Tak jak poprzedni był wypełniony przeróżnymi sukienkami. W mojej głowie zrodziła się sukienka, która odpowiadałaby mi. Żadnej innej nie chciałam. Przeszliśmy już prawie całą galerię. Został już tylko ostatni sklep. Po drodze zdążyłam kupić kilka złotych bransoletek, czarne, delikatne rajstopy w czarne serduszka, Veronica zakupiła czarną, krótką sukienkę z złotymi łańcuszkami na ramionach. Ramiona jak i obojczyk miały wycięcie, które zostało podkreślone prześwitującym materiałem. Kupiła również czarne, zamszowe lity i kilka bransoletek natomiast Alexy zdążył wypatrzeć bordową muszkę dla Armina. Weszliśmy do ostatniego butiku a w moje oczy wpadła TA sukienka. Prosta, czarna, przed kolana. Pokryta czarną koronką. Może nie była jakoś absolutnie piękna ale mi się spodobała. Stałam już przy ladzie i płaciłam. Wszyscy razem z widoczną ulgą wynikającą z pomyślnych zakupów wróciliśmy do domów. Bordowowłosa wpadła do mojego domu tak jak się umówiłyśmy. Miałyśmy się w nim przebrać i umalować a potem z miejsca jechać do szkoły. W domu znajdowali się Kas i Lys. - To co robimy? Zostało nam cztery godziny. - zagadnęła Veronica. - Może zaczniemy ćwiczyć? - powiedział Lysander uśmiechając się. - Ja. Nie. Mam. Zamiaru. Niczego. Robić. - powiedział Kastiel leniwie leżąc na sofie. - Ja jestem zmęczona, zdrzemnę się - powiedziała Veronica. - A ty? - zapytałam Lysandra. - yyyy... nie wiem - powiedział. - Chodź - wzięłam Lysandra za rękę do kuchni. - Po co tu przyszliśmy? - Zobaczysz. Wyjęłam duży, wiklinowy kosz i spakowałam jedzenie do niego. Szliśmy w stronę parku. Przeszliśmy przez główną alejką, obok altany w żywopłocie była niewielkiej wielkości dziura. Z łatwością się przecisnęliśmy. Po drugiej stronie był piękny krajobraz. Staliśmy na dosyć dużej polanie pokrytej białym puchem, który w niektórych miejscach był całkiem roztopiony. Gdzieniegdzie wystawały małe przebiśniegi. Wyciągnęłam koc i położyłam na suchym podłożu. Usiedliśmy i zaczęliśmy pałaszować owoce z koszyka. Rozmawialiśmy o bardzo błahych sprawach. Czasem panowała cisza, ale nie była to jakaś uciążliwa, ale przyjemna. Można było powiedzieć, że rozumieliśmy się bez słów. Położyłam się na plecach i przymknęłam oczy. Poczułam delikatne smyranie za uchem. - Nie wiedziałem, że masz tatuaż. - Zdaje ci się - powiedziałam szybko zakrywając go włosami. Lysander nie dawał za wygraną. W końcu pokazałam mu go. Przedstawiał kilka ptaków. Dla mnie to był symbol wolności. Powoli trzeba było się zbierać. Veronica nieustannie próbowała się dodzwonić. Wróciliśmy do domu a od progu czekała na nas już w progu. Wskoczyłam pod prysznic w którym zażyłam krótką ale relaksującą kąpiel. Veronica czekała zniecierpliwiona przed toaletką. Ona była już gotowa. Kazała mi usiąść na pufie. Następnie zaczęła nakładać mi makijaż. Po około dziesięciu minutach dziewczyna skończyła. W lustrze ujrzałam całkiem ładną osóbkę. Białe włosy uczesane w grzywkę na bok. Na twarzy nie miałam mocnego makijażu. Jedynie cienką, czarną kreskę, pomalowane rzęsy a na ustach był różowy błyszczyk. Do torby spakowałam moją sukienkę i poszłam do garderoby „scenicznej” urządzonej przez Alexego. Obok okna na biurku leżało poskładane ubranie. Składało się z białek jeansowej kurtki z czarnymi skórzanymi rękawami, czarnej koszulki z koronkowymi rękawami, czarnych szortów ze złotymi ćwiekami, czarnych rajstop ze wzorami i czarnych trampek ze złotymi elementami. Szybko się przebrałam i razem z Veronicą pojechaliśmy do szkoły http://you-were-my-dream-my-worlds.blogspot.com/2015/03/rozdzia-8.html Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "You were my dream, my world" by Kllaudiia? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Porzucone